Pinkie Pie's Annual Half-Month-To-Spike's-Birthday-Party Party
by LunaticEclipsed
Summary: It's only half a month until Spike becomes 18! And as always, Pinkie Pie finds a way to celebrate it.


PINKIE'S PINK INVITE

Sweetie Belle gazed lazily out the window into another beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds sang, the trees rustled, and happy smiles could be seen on everypony's faces. Sweetie Belle certainly loved Sunday mornings. Then momentarily blocking the magnificent view walked by the postpony. Sweetie Belle only very occasionally received letters but she couldn't help hoping this would be one of those times. The feeling of reading a hoofwritten parchment meant for her and no one else, and the anticipation and wonder of what might be in there was so very special for a young filly like her. She dashed out and swooped the letters up as soon as the postpony put them down. Without pausing, she brought the letters back in as quickly as she had came out. The postpony smiled and went off on her way to deliver more letters.

She flipped through the letters but all of them were for Rarity. With a sigh, she collapsed into the couch and called for her elder sister.

"Rarity!"

The elegant pony came strutting out with an exasperated look on her face.

"Oh what is it now!" She demanded before resting her eyes on the mess of papers on her recently vacuumed floor. "Sweetie Belle! What have I told you about messes?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes as if she had heard this a thousand times – and it wasn't as much of an exaggeration as it was the truth. But Rarity didn't notice, or maybe just pretended not to. She carried the letters to the table where she leafed through them one by one, sorting them into different categories. 'Bills' went into the stack on the right, the ever annoying advertisements were sorted into two separate categories; 'Rubbish' and 'Beauty', and that was usually the end of it, with the exception of the occasion greeting from a relative or friend. But what's this? A letter the colour of bubble pop pink, decorated with drawings of balloons and cakes stood out as the most interesting letter of all. She didn't have to open the letter to know for sure it was from her good friend, Pinkie Pie. Rarity brought the stack of letters into her room for her to peruse through comfortably.

"Pinkie Pie's Annual Half-Month-To-Spike's-Birthday-Party Party!"

Oh Pinkie, thought Rarity, always looking for a reason to party.

Rarity debated whether or not to go for this party. She had just been to one of Pinkie's parties 2 weeks ago. On the other hoof, she could use a break from designing to get new ideas on her clothing line. With a shrug, she decided to go. As she stood up from the bed, the invitation fell on the floor. She gasped: This did not usually happen. What if it had been something important, like her diamond studded mirror?! She quickly bent down to pick it up but she noticed something. The invitation fell face down so the back of the invite faced up. It read, "Spike comes of age in less than a month from the party, might as well get a headstart on the fun! SO, NO FILLIES ALLOWED.". Rarity was displeased, she usually liked sticking to the rules, but she decided that there was no changing Pinkie's mind now, especially since the invites have all been sent out.

"Oh well. What could go wrong?" She asked herself.

At that moment, Sweetie came knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Rarity? I was wondering, was that a party of Pinkie Pie's in that flashy envelope?"

"What! Wha- No! I mean, no, it wasn't Sweetie Belle, it was just…" Rarity struggled to find an excuse, "It was just nothing."

"Uhh. Okay." Sweetie Belle said with a puzzled look on her face, "Can I go to Scootaloo's place on Saturday? She just called to ask. Applebloom's going, too."

Sunday.. Sunday.. That's the date of the party! Well, her pony friends sure do think fast!

"Sure Sweetie!" Rarity happily agreed.

THE DAY OF THE PARTY

Twilight studied the usual party ethnics from a book called "Fun At Parties: Non-innocent partying", and was all ready to go and have fun. She brought the wrapped up gift box that had chocolates in them as the "Fun At Parties", or FAP stated that "Guests at a party should give a present to the host of the party". She also dressed appropriately in a short dress and heels, with which she found certain difficulty. However, she bore with it and head on to the party. "Come on, Spike!".

When she arrived with Spike, everyone cheered. "THE-BIRTHDAY-BOY-IS-HERE-NOW-LETTHEFUNBEGIN!" Pinkie said a little too enthusiastically as she released the confetti from the ceiling and blasted techno music through the speakers. She went around serving tiramisu cakes with high, high, high alcohol content and a variety of alcoholic drinks including 'My Fair Pony', and 'Stallion Island Ferry'.

And not long after it seemed apparent that most ponies could not hold their alcohol very well.

"Fun… Fun At Parties.. States that alco- alcohol is.. is.. vital.." Twilight drowsily recited.

She lost her hoofing and fell to the ground, and her short dress did not cover up the parts not usually shown very well. Spike's eye caught her and his thoughts raced. His pants became tighter, too. He would usually look away but now his thoughts were influenced by the alcohol. Before he knew it, he was walking towards Twilight as she struggled to get back on her feet. His pants were unzipped before he knew he was doing it and with a burning desire, he thrust into her. She let out something between a moan and a gasp, and the whole room suddenly erupted. Couples were flinging each other onto the floor, Rarity was being hugged from behind by Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash were airborne – and all of them were enjoying it.

It was ponymonium! The effect of a bit of alcohol was shown on the carpets, and the seats, and the ceiling. It seemed like Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were heavily involved in a threesome. Rarity was sitting on Applejack's face, getting eaten out by the strong earth pony. Rarity's horn was, in turn, thrusting into Pinkie Pie's hole repeatedly. Rarity toyed with Applejack's naughty bits and Pinkie was making full use of her two hoofs by satisfying herself where Rarity did not. Fluttershy was being pinned to the wall by Rainbow Dash, their mouths thoroughly engrossed with each other's while RD's hoof was inside Fluttershy, and it was dripping with pleasure. Twilight was doing a 69 with Spike, her mouth full of Spike's raging hot penis while she was being deliciously eaten by Spike. She screamed as she orgasmed and Spike was so happy that he could feel it.

It was truly the best Half Month To Birthday Party ever.


End file.
